The adventures in multiple dimensions: Diamond
by Dogbiskitgamer
Summary: What would happen if Games were just multiple dimensions, and there was a way to travel between these dimensions? Fallow how Diamond the riolu and assassin, handles people and monsters alike, in the first book of the adventures in multiple dimensions
1. Prologue

A Riolu with a sniper rifle on it's back, with two pistols, a knife, and a small storage pack on a toolbelt, is riding a hoverboard through the woods. _Yep. There's nothing like the fresh air blowing through your face on a hoverboard. Huh? It's NOT normal for a pokemon to have guns? Well, you're probably from another dimension then. In this world, we pokemon have grown more advanced in our tech, so much so that humans are a rare thing. There are still some humans here and there though. Who am I? Well, I'm Diamond, the assassin. My current mission is killing a sandslash. This sandslash in particular has stolen from stores in the town and houses alike. Things from money, to even forgetting stealing and burning the place to the ground. Alright, time to focus. The hunter has almost reached his pray._

Diamond rolls off of his hoverboard, behind a bush, and takes out his sniper rifle, peaking it through the bush. _Steady, steady._ **BANG!** The sandslash falls to the ground, a bullet hole right between the eyes. Diamond walks up, and puts him in a bag while putting on a blue cloak that covers his whole body, the hood leaving his face shrouded in darkness. _It's always a rule of thumb that you don't reveal who you are to your master, you never know if they try to pull something in you._ Diamond travels through the woods on his hoverboard, going further from civilization. Eventually, he reaches a clearing. Where another sandslash is waiting.

"You got the target?"

Diamond rolls the killed sandslash onto the ground in front of them.

Diamond: "You got the pay?"

The sandslash gets out a bag of money, and a box of tic tacs.

"I don't know why you wanted tic tacs instead of actual money, so I gave you 10G along with it."

Diamond takes both the bag of money and the tic tacs, and walks off. _Bet you're wondering the same thing my old boss was wondering: why the tic tacs? It's because there is something about them most people overlook. To pokemon, these aren't just something that will make your breath smell fresh, it's something that will heal you and give you temporary buffs if eaten three at a time. That's why I have multiple packs of them, just in case something goes wrong. Ah, how I will miss the old days. I used to explore all the time with a very young victini. He still had a blanket always with him, and a victini doll. When we first met, no one would've thought that the doll had some secret power with a jewel hidden inside of it. Oh well. That's in the past now, I'm now on a totally separate planet from him. Now, with an app I got on my communicator device, someone can message me who needs to die. Wherever, and whenever._ Diamond approaches a clearing, where there is a beach.

He gets off of his hoverboard, somehow puts it in his pack on his toolbelt, and sits against a tree, where he starts cleaning his gun. The wind softly blows through his fur, a calming aura surrounds the sea. _I've always wondered what was beyond the ocean's gray waves, and if this is the only island on this planet. Unlikely, there MUST be SOMETHING out there, I just have to look harder._ In the distance, an explosion booms through the air. _What the heck! I thought explosives that size were impossible!_ Diamond gets up, and looks over, a huge black triangle-ish shape between two mountains is suddenly there. Big skulls are shooting lasers at it. _Okay. What am I looking at right now? In my 5-6 years give or take of being an assassin, I have NEVER seen anything like THAT! I am NOT engaging something that big!_ Diamond runs away, not looking back.

Two Days Later

 **Bing!** _Oh? A new assassination request. Let's see what it is._ Diamond pulls out a flip phone. _It is… A buisel! But, in the picture… It has… Black eyes and black fins? Huh, that's new. Oh well, it pays good. 100G, that's like, 10 boxes of tic tacs!_ He puts the flip phone back in his pack, and gets out his hoverboard. And goes off into the distance. Where a new destiny awaits.


	2. Chapter 1

Diamond travels through the forest, trying to track down the buizel, on foot, because the hoverboard would make too much noise. Campfire smoke can be seen in the distance, where there is also talking. Peering through a bush, diamond can see the buisel with black eyes and fins, talking to another pokemon. _Target sighted, now I just have to get the two of them apart._ He goes around and pulls out a weird looking mine. _This has got to do the trick!_ Diamond then goes around the group again, back where he started, and pulls a trigger. A rattata cry comes out of the mine.

Buizel: "Can you take care of that? We can use it for food."

 _Perfect! The other pokemon walked away, now's my chance._ Diamond aims his sniper and fires. _Either that buizel has a gun, or, my bullet just whizzed by my own ear. Wait! Did that buizel just reflect my bullet, with a katana?!_ Something grabs Diamond from behind, and is dragged over to the clearing, where he is now face-to-face with the buizel, and the other pokemon is aiming a bow at his head. Diamond looks behind him to see the weird skull from earlier.

Buizel: "Did you. Just try. To shoot me?"

Diamond: "What? No! That wasn't me! I was just gathering berries from that bush over there!

"That isn't a bush that can have berries…"

"Um! Heh. Well, you got me. But I'm an assassin, so this is what I do for a living!"

"I WILL impale you!"

"Nah, that won't be necessary." Diamond starts digging in his pack. "I'll just get out of here, and you'll never see me again!"

"That's a massive turn from someone who just tried to snipe me."

Suddenly, Diamond pulls a blade of grass from the pack, and cuts the buizel with it. "SUPER EFFECTIVE! TAKE THAT!" _Wait. That was a super effective hit. But it only did one damage!?_

Buizel: "It's going to take a lot more then THAT to hurt me! I'm not any ordinary buizel. The name's Dark, and don't you forget that, you scum of the earth!"

Dark throws Diamond to the ground. _Ow. Why should I remember a name like that? Dark? That's a weird name, especially for a water type._

Dark: "Come on, let's go, we need to find these things before they infest the whole planet!:"

Dark runs off, with the other pokemon right on their tail, leaving diamond left on the ground. And he gets up,wondering what the heck just happened. _Gah! Come on! I guess… mission… failed? No point in staying here, I need to confess that the target got away._ Diamond starts sending the message via communicator device, and heads for the town. Where the shop right outside of the cave the town is built off of, is selling flash drives. _Flash drives? I know I've never explored the town that much, but, what?_ Diamond approaches the shopkeeper, it's a houndoom.

Diamond: "Hey, what do these flash drives do? Anything important? Or are they just the typical storage unit?"

Houndoom: "These flash drives ARE special, actually. Each of them have different songs on them, and are played by a free player that comes with your first purchase."

"How much?"

"5G per song."

"Alright, I'll just take… The one with the blue heart on it."

"Thanks for your purchase! Here's your disk, and your player."

 _Weird shop, but hey, songs are nice. Let's play it!_ When diamond puts the flash drive in the player, it starts to play Bonetrousle. _That's a good song, but why the blue heart? There are no lyrics. Probably the author then._ **BING!** _New mission, sweet! There are two targets that I can choose from, interesting! The choices are either a zorua or a wailord. I'll take the wailord, since illusionists can be trouble sometimes._


	3. Chapter 2

Diamond is sailing the seas on a sailboat, intent on finding that wailord. The ocean is vast, and deep. I don't think I'll be able to find this thing out here. But I have to stay determined. Huh, what's that? Diamond approaches an island, with a volcano in the middle, surrounded by trees. Wouldn't mind some time on land, sometimes constantly sailing can REALLY make you sick to your stomach… Diamond bounds his boat to a nearby tree, and sits on the beach. However, as he's looking, he can see dead bodies along the shore, dismembered, impaled, and, well, too many details. OKAY! This might have been a bad choice, but it's almost nightfall too… I'll build a tiny structure to keep the bugs out, and sleep for the night. Then get the heck out of here! The structure is built on two trees nearby the volcano, and has a hammock in it, Diamond goes to sleep, thinking everything would be okay.

Diamond wakes up to nothing happening, except some bug bites here and there. And then notices that the volcano has an entrance to it. Odd. Thought that volcanoes were filled with lava, and NOT having a structure in it. He enters the volcano, and is met with a desk with a computer, and a hallway to the left and right. Let's see. No password on the computer? Wow, how secure! Eh? When opening the computer, Diamond sees that all of the text is in wingdings. What's this? A different language? Oh well, guess I'm not getting useful information from that. Let's see what's to our left. In the left hall, there is a cafeteria, in the cafeteria, there are… People? There is a human, but with a big head and beady eyes, someone who is JUST a head from the looks of it, someone that has it's head in it's hands, and, someone with no arms. Interesting bunch. But they have a common theme, all of them are grey. Weird. Suddenly, there is a tap on Diamonds shoulder. He turns around to see a black figure, with a white, messed up face, and hands.

Diamond: "OH GOD!" He slashes with his knife, but it goes right through. "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Diamond runs away, with the the thing with beady eyes on his tail, a sword made out of water in hand. Diamond gets in his boat, cutting the bound with his knife, and aims his sniper at the thing. But then, the sniper starts, ringing? "What?"

?: "Oops, sorry. Wrong number." Click!

Diamond: "What the actual-" He gets cut off by the waves consuming his boat, and him along with it. And faints. But, instead of drowning, he wakes up, in a blue building, the bottom of the ocean can be seen out the blue tinted window. Diamond is forced to cough up some water from almost drowning. Wheeze! "Gah! Where am I? Why am I not dead?"

Looking around, there is a corridor in front of him. Guess I have nothing better to do. Diamond goes down the hallway, pistols in his hands, and eventually reaches another room, with skeletons of all kinds of water pokemon in it. There are some hunting spears, swords, and other weapons on racks hanging on the walls. A room on the other end of the hall is visible. Diamond walks there, seeing that this building is HUGE! Hallways in each direction, branching off of this one main room, which itself has tables and a show stage, with three animatronics depicting different pokemon are standing. A dewott on the left with an electric guitar, a golduck on the right with a drum set, and a prinplup in the center with a microphone. Interesting cast, they're all only water type. A poster on the back wall with the text- Night guard needed! Will pay 10G per night A night guard job? I could use a little extra spending money, and assassinating can get a little bit dry sometimes. After all, what can go wrong with a night shift?


	4. Chapter 3

Diamond gets in the chair in the office, a big window in the front, a doorway with a button on the left, and a panel on the right. The phone on the table is ringing. _Cool! I was wondering who was going to give me instructions._

" **Hello? Hello, hello! Welcome to your new job, at the underwater pizzeria, arcade, kid's play place, and daycare. I wanted to record a message for you, to get you settled in on your first night. Your job here is to watch the cameras with the panel on the right, and make sure nothing bad ever happens. Now regarding YOUR safety, the only danger to you is that the animatronic characters here… tend to wander a bit… at night… ANYWAY! IF, the animatronics go towards your door, you have a way to defend yourself. The button on your left, when held, activates a force field in the doorway. But if the animatronics DO get in your office, they will put you in a suit. Now these suits do fit living pokemon. BUT! They are made of springlocks, and if one simple mistake is made, the springlocks will shut, piercing your bones, and killing you. So, best not to let them in. So just, keep watch on the cameras on the panel, and stay safe, goodnight!"**

 _The animatronics, alive. HA! That's completely absurd, I'll just watch for robbers. Sure, I've seen some CRAZY stuff, but they all had some sort of logic behind it. Oh well. Let's see the layout of this place._ Diamond flips up the cameras, a total of five cameras are on screen. _I always had a soft spot for pure water types. Don't worry guys, I'm going to keep you safe. The night shift lasts from 12-6, it's 12:10. Six hours, this is fine._ Diamond flips through the cameras, making sure no one snuck in while the guy on the phone was talking. When he flips to the dining hall camera, the golduck is gone. _Where'd the golduck g- oh. VERY funny. Bet some worker is in here, messing with me, well it isn't going to work. I'll play your little game. I'll just find it, and see where it was moved… There it is, on camera four, bottom left room branching off of the dining hall. No where near me, this is going to be ea- wait. Is it. Walking on it's OWN! Crud._

 _Okay. The golduck is on cam 2, the Dewott is on cam 5, and the prinplup is staying on stage. I am completely- OH GOD!_ Diamond looks at cam 1 to see that there is a quagsire charging at the office at full speed. He slips running to the door and just barely manages to hit the door button before the quagsire gets there. The quagsire can be seen through the force field, banging on it.

Diamond: "Ha! I got you, you… Electronic… Thing!" Diamond looks over and sees that the prinplup is looking at him from the window. But the quagsire left, so he gets off of the button. _Crap, what do I do when he's there? When did he leave the stage? What the heck is going on!_ One time, Diamond blinks, and prinplup moved to inside the office. Diamond rolls under the table, and starts digging in his pack. _Come on, come on!_ Prinplup's feet can be seen, sounds of the animatronic bending it's torso downward can be heard. _If there is one thing I'm good at, it's bending the rules of what should kill me._ A green, slimy coil comes out of the bag, wrapping itself on Diamonds arm. _It's been a long time since I used this._ With newfound confidence, Diamond rolls out from under the table, the slime coil stretching out and forming into a mace. And smashing the prinplup into the wall. Water starts leaking out of the wall. _Oh boy, what have I done?_ Diamond runs into the dining room, an airlock is on the other side of the show stage. _My ticket out of here!_

But when Diamond presses the button on the air lock, nothing happens. He starts to rapidly press it, while the dewott animatronic starts approaching. Diamond looks out of the window. _WHAT! The airlock is broken! How do people get down here then?!_ Out of options, Diamond forms a hammer with the slime, and starts pounding it on the airlock door. Put it's not enough, the dewott is close, and takes a slash at Diamond. But he evades, knocking the dewott into the door with the hammer, which is enough to break it. The whole room starts filling with water. Diamond holds his breath, swimming back to the top, and barely reaches the surface, having to flop on the island next to him and cough up the water that almost suffocated him.


	5. Chapter 4

Diamond gets off of the ground, feeling like garbage. The water is in places that he can't get out of his throat, but getting most of it out would have to do. _Th-That was NOT a good experience. I am NEVER working a night shift again!_ He slowly walks back into the forest, where he hunts a pidgey, and eats it. _It's not much, but I haven't eaten in a while and I haven't slept._ He gets out a blanket that makes Diamond appear invisible, and a picture of Victini. _Good night, pal._

Diamond wakes up to find that he is surrounded by unown.

Diamond: **Sigh.** "What do you want this time?"

A kadabra comes out of the shadows, with a black spoon instead of a normal, silver one. Kadabra: "Oh I don't know! Maybe I keep coming because of the fact that YOU don't do the things that you need to do?"

Diamond: "Maybe I DON'T want to give up my soul, maybe I DON'T want to become a shadow pokemon, maybe I DON'T want to give up my entire existence to you!"

Kadabra: We both know what you did. No matter how you run, where you hide. I will find you. And I WILL get you and make you agree to this offer. I will use the unown to tear this place apart if I have to!"

Diamond: "Whatever, freak! Do what you think you need to do, I won't give in! Because I may have cheated you, but you deserve it!

Kadabra: "What?!"

Diamond: "Ya you heard me! You deserve the fakeout."

Kadabra: "I am going to take you to hell where you belong!" The kadabra charges at Diamond at full speed, which Diamond just rolls out of the way for.

Diamond: "Heh. Heros always get remembered, but you know legends NEVER die." Diamond rolls face to face with the kadabra. "And if you don't know, now you know." Diamond then books it away, shooting his way through the unown, a scream of frustration can be heard from behind him. Diamond turns back, to see a flood of unknown heading straight for him. Diamond twists, then pulls off the barrel of his gun and loads it with a different, red clip. Out of it, he shoots a grenade, exploding all the unown coming towards him, then continues to run. A blast of psychic energy flings Diamond off of the ground, a blueprint falls out of Diamond's pack. His eyes widen with the sight of it.

Kadabra: "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Diamond: "Don't you dare! Give that back!"

Kadabra: "These are interesting things you've got here! You haven't paid your due yet either. Maybe I should take this instead.

 _Crap. Those are REALLY important. If in the wrong hands, like this guy, the balance of the whole world would be thrown off. Even Dialga or Palkia wouldn't be able to fix this! Not even Arceus can do a THING about it._ "Fine. You win. Give me back the blueprints, and you can have my soul and stuff." The kadabra's smile increases.

Kadabra: "Good. But with all of the trouble you gave me, maybe I should include an overdue tax."

Diamond: "N-No. don't you do it! Those things are dangerous! Of used the wrong way, the fabric between the dimensions would be destroyed!"

Kadabra: "So why should YOU have it? You're an assassin. And usually, assassins are untrustworthy. Especially when compared to someone like me! So? I'm keeping this." He rushes over and stabs Diamond with a sword made out of shadow, with shadow particles radiating off of it. "And there is nothing you can do about it, legend!" The sword slowly turns into an orange katana, and Diamond slowly turns into a shadow pokemon, with screams of pain coming out of him. Diamond faints.


	6. Chapter 5

?: "Wake up… You need to wake up… You cannot die now…"

 _Urg. I feel like my body is empty. Maybe that explains the stitches on my chest. But why is my fur purple? Where am I?_ Diamond looks around to find that he is in a very dark room. There are other shadow pokemon along the walls. All of them, including him, are chained to the wall. They all appear to be passed out. _Why am I the only one awake? I know I'm an early riser, but I don't think it's night. Actually, I have no idea what time it is. It feels like we're moving, though. I wonder if we are being taken away._ A shimmer of light comes from the right, when Diamond looks over, they are all moving towards a pit of fire. _Oh boy._ He tries to reach for his pack, but then realizes he can't move his arms at all. Thinking on his toes, he flings his feet around to reach his pack. _Crap. Should've known that they would've thought to take my stuff. But there's_ _ **one**_ _thing they CAN'T take!_ He puts his feet on the other side of his body. Flailing a little bit, as the pit gets closer and closer. Eventually, he pulls the trigger of his sniper rifle. It breaks the chains, and gets up. Barely avoiding the pit. _I'm sorry. I couldn't save you…_

Crawling towards the other side of the corridor, he starts hearing two people talking in a strange language.

? 1: "✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ⧫ ❒ ⬥ ● ? ⧫ ⬧ &□ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ⧫ & ■ □ □❒ ■ ?￢ﾀﾝ

? 2: "?￢ﾙﾏ●● ⧫ ⬧■?￢ﾧﾫ ●● ❄ ✌❄ ? ﾟﾒﾧ◆❒ ? ⬥ &◆⬧⧫ ⧫⧫ ■⬧ ⧫□ ●❍□⬧⧫ ◻□& ❍□■? ◆⧫? ⬥ □■?￢ﾧﾫ ❖ ⧫□ ◆⬧ □◆❒ ❒ ■⬧ ● & ✁? ■ ✁? ﾟﾓﾬ"

? 1: " ◆ ⬧⬧ ⬧□? ﾟﾓﾬ?￢ﾘﾟ ⍓ □■ □◆❒ ❒ &? ✋ ❖ ■ ✋ ⬥ ■⧫ ⧫□ ⧫ ●● ⍓□◆?￢ﾀﾝ

When Diamond gets to the entrance, he finds two of the grey creatures. The one that just looks like a head, and the one that can take off his head. Diamond: "You? What?" They take out two iron swords. Which Diamond just responds by taking off the barrel of his gun and shooting grenades at them. Seeing them dodge all of his attacks, Diamond Loads in the red clip in backwards, when he fires it, it creates a smoke bomb that blinds the two creature,. And books it down the hall. _Okay. Got passed them. Now time to find my things, gat my soul, and get out of here._ Diamond comes across a window, through which, he can see a room with the two other grey creatures, talking a map. On a table beside them, Diamond sees his toolbelt, with all of his things. _Perfect. Now I just need to sneak in there, and grab my stuff._ Loading another smoke bomb, Diamond gets ready to bust in. _3… 2… 1… HERE WE GO!_ He busts in, launching the smoke bomb, then runs to his toolbelt. Right before he gets there, a sword almost decapitates him. Bashing the figure with the beady eyes with his sniper rifle, he grabs his toolbelt, and gets out his pistols. He fires at them, while leaving the room. Going up a set of stairs, he comes up to find a room full of robots with ninja armor, grey with green highlights.


	7. Chapter 6

The robotic ninja's are roaming the place, having no goal at all. _What are these? They look like good fighters, best not to pick a fight with them. But how do I get around them?_ Then a grey and black ninja appears on the stage in the front. _That looks like the boss, I wonder what it's doing here._ All of the others get in rows, aligning perfectly in front of the boss. Then the boss begins to speak.

"Okay! The prisoners have got their monthly check, and none of them are being suspicious. The next thing on the agenda is to get them outside for a while, but that's not for 10 minutes, so do whatever you want for the next 10 minutes."

 _10 minutes, that should be enough time to find my soul, and the blueprints, if they're still existing._ Some of the ninjas leave, going out into another room, even the boss disappears suddenly, going somewhere not in the room. Pulling out the invisibility cloak, Diamond goes out into the room, flopping on the ground, with the cloak on top of him. Slowly, Diamond makes his way to the other side of the room. The ninjas are looking straight at him, but not doing anything. But, when Diamond gets to the middle of the room, the ninjas lunge at him, forcing him to get up, and open fire with his pistols. _Okay, bad thing. They keep reflecting my bullets with their swords, I'll have to use melee attacks, but I only have a knife. Guess I'll have to go for the best next thing._

Diamond gets out the slime coil, and forms it to a sword shape. _Not the best weapon or melee fighter, but it'll have to do._ Slashing his way through, Diamond gets to the other side of the room, and exits the big room. He leaves through a gate, which was just closing, _Right on time. Got me out, blocked them in. Now where am I?_ Diamond is on a very small island, where the base is the only feature of it. _Guess I should hide in a ditch, and heal these wounds I got. Those things are REALLY good._ Diamond drops down, gets out a medkit, and starts to use it on the wounds.

 **BOOM!** Diamond: "What the!" Diamond looks over to see that the base had suddenly exploded, leaving the robot pieces to fall and scatter along the ground. _Well then, guess those weird grey things are dead. Good. I won't have to worry about them anymore._ Faintly, Diamond can see one of the eon twins fly off, two other pokemon silhouettes riding on it. _Now who can that be? I never knew the eon twins were in the area, and not one, but TWO people riding it? This is interesting. Now how do I get off of this island. OH! There's a boat on the shore! Perfect!_ Diamond unties the knot and takes off, leaving the island behind. Diamond sails until reaching another island, this one being smaller, but having an elevator in the middle of the island. _Well, there's only one way to find out where this leads._ Diamond gets in, and presses the elevators only button, the elevator goes down, and down, and down. It's a really long ride. But eventually, the elevator stops, revealing a dome-shaped room, where a smaller dome is on the top. The speakers on the sides of the room come on:

?: "Hello! And welcome to Aperture Science Testing Facility"

Diamond: "The- what?"

?: "Here, we test technological things, like a gun that makes portals, or an automated turret that fires only on enemies."

Diamond: "Okay, what are you testing right now?"

?: "Currently, we are testing something I like to call a 'Portal Turret'."

Diamond: "So w-what does that do?"

?: "The Portal Turret shoots a portal to a pocket dimension, where the enemy has to solve a puzzle, if the enemy loses, it gets shot with a couple of bullets, if the enemy wins, the turret gets destroyed."

Diamond: "So where did you get the technology for it?"

?: "Oh, a kadabra gave it to me, he also gave me a soul, to power some things that regular power isn't enough to power."

Diamond: "What do I have to do to get that soul?"

?: "Hasty, aren't you? Well, I guess I don't need it THAT much. I'll give it to you if you test my Portal Turrets, k?"

Diamond: "DEAL!"


	8. Chapter 7

Diamond: "Okay, so how do I test these 'Portal Turrets'?"

?: "Simple! I'll just get one out, and you try to survive it."

Diamond: "Wait, so there's actually a risk of me dieing?"

?: "Not really. Well, a tiny chance, because I'll stop it before you get too hurt. But I'm not going to mother you through this. If you get down to the point where one more failure is going to kill you."

Diamond: "Well, alright. I'm ready."

A small part of the floor opens up to reveal a white shape, with three black legs, one of them being in the back, and a singular red eye. A red laser comes out of the eye and focuses on Diamond. A portal shoots out of the eye and envelops Diamond, warping him to a small room with a table in the middle. On the table, there is a bomb with four wires: red, blue, green, and yellow. On the top of the bomb, there is a clock counting down from 10, and a single word: Sandile. _Well this is easy. Sandiles are typically yellow._ Diamond cuts the yellow wire, deactivating the bomb. The scenery around him changes back to the dome room. The turret explodes.

?: "Sorry if that one was too easy, it was just to familiarize you with the concept.

Diamond: "Nah, it was fine. So what now?"

?: "To test something scientifically, you don't just do it once, you do it multiple times."

Diamond: "Okay? So then I fight harder ones?"

?: "Exactly! I think three more should do it. I'm not going to do them all at once, just one at a time."

Diamond: "Got it!"

Another turret rises from the hole, teleporting Diamond to the same room with the bomb. This time, it's labeled: Portal_Gun. _Okay. I have no idea. The portals I'm familiar with are purple, the closest to purple here is blue._ Diamond cuts the blue wire, and the turret is destroyed. Another one comes up, with it's bomb labeled: DETERMINATION. _What? Crud. Um, um. GREEN!_ Diamond cuts the green wire, and the bomb blows up on him, dealing a quarter of his last turret pops up, and the bomb is labeled: Chara. _Okay. Using process of elimination. If the answer is different every time, and the bomb has four wires, four turrets. The answer had to be red on that one, so THIS one must be green._ Diamond cuts the green wire… The turret is destroyed.

Diamond: "Alright! Now that I've done that, I can have my soul back, right?"

?: "Well as you were fighting, I remembered: This isn't an actual soul. Just a placeholder for one. Since you're a soulless shadow though, this placeholder should turn you back to normal."

Diamond: "Well that will just have to do."

Out of the glass dome at the top, a muna drops out. Holding a silver, metallic heart. Diamond takes it and absorbs it, and turns back to normal colors.

Diamond: "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I should be on my way."

Muna: "Alright, just don't die out there. You seem to have much potential if you keep up on the training."

Diamond: "Potential? For what?"

Muna: "Oh, it's nothing. You should be on your way, before nightfall."

Diamond: "A-Alright. See you later. Maybe."

Muna: "Yep! You too."

Getting back on the surface and on his boat, Diamond sets sail again. And sees another boat like his off in the distance, but with some barriers on the sides. _Now who can that be? I can see a silhouette of someone on there. Well, only one way to find out!_


	9. Chapter 8

Diamond approaches the boat, seeing that there is a charmander inside. The charmander looks at him, with a blank stare.

Diamond: "Hello, charmander."

Charmander: "H-Hello."

Diamond: "So what are you doing, surfing on these waves?"

Charmander: "Oh, I was just seeing what this would feel like, since I haven't done this before."

Diamond: "Well why haven't you surfed on the waves before?"

Charmander: "It's my tail. If it gets wet, I will most likely die, because this tail is what keeps us charmanders alive."

Diamond: "Oh ya, right. So, what's your name?"

Charmander: "Blaze."

Diamond: "Alright, Blaze, how would you feel about going on an adventure with me?" _Assassins usually work alone. But, sometimes it just feels nice to have someone fight alongside you. An added bonus is having someone to talk with. Talking to yourself can get pretty lonely at times._

Blaze: "Uh, sure! I have nothing better to do, so adventuring might be a good way to spend my time!"

Diamond: "Alright! Let's do it on mainland, I have had enough sailing around for one day."

Blaze: "Me too, even though I've only been out here for a small bit!"

Diamond: "Well this isn't exactly life threatening for me. But come on, let's go!"

The two pokemon began sailing back to mainland, then started to go through the forest, because that was the most logical place for adventuring. They moved through and through, before stumbling across what looks like a cave entrance.

Diamond: "Ever gone dungeon crawling before?"

Blaze: "Nope. I've heard about what you can do while dungeon crawling, but I've never gotten to do it myself."

Diamond: "Well consider it your lucky day! I'm about to take you through a dungeon right now!"

The two of them enter the cave, finding themselves in a room full of tiles with different symbols on them. The walls and ceiling have little holes on them, with the darkness making it impossible to figure out what is in the traps.

Diamond: "Well then, this is going to be interesting."

Blaze: "Yep, those holes look pretty suspicious."

Diamond: "Knowing dungeons, those tiles probably activate whatever is inside of those things."

Blaze: "But how do we know which tiles activate the traps, and which tiles are safe?"

Diamond: "That's the thing, I have no idea what these symbols are! They appear to be ancient, but I can't make that out for sure." _If this gets too bad, I wonder if I should cheat the puzzle. It would make sure we don't die, but it has no actual risk to it, which, that's what makes it fun! Oh darn… I don't know, maybe I'll jus-_

Blaze: "I've made it across!"

Diamond: "Woah, what?" He looks up and finds that, the little charmander actually did make it across. "How'd you do that?"

Blaze: "Oh it's simple! Just step on that tile…"

Diamond reluctantly steps on the tile. Surly enough, nothing happens.

"Then that one… Take a big step over to that one… Jump over to that one… Then just hop over to the end!"

Diamond: "Woah, how'd you know which tiles were safe? You were the one asking that a second ago."

Blaze just shrugs his shoulders, like it was a natural thing to know. They go to the next room, where a large cave area with a pirate ship in the back. The floor is filled with water.

Diamond: "Well, well, well. What is this?"

Blaze: "It looks like it used to sail the seas like it was no one's business."

Diamond: "Wanna see what loot they've got up there?"

Blaze: "Totaly!... But how do **I** get there? The place is filled with water."

Diamond: "Oh, right… We can build a raft and row our way there."

Blaze: "Okay. We can try that. Can we build barriers on the side so my tail doesn't accidentally go in?"

Diamond: "Ya we can do that. Let's start building right away!"

They build a small raft, Blaze gets inside of it while Diamond pushes it from the water. They eventually get to the boat, where there is gold just lying around the place.

Diamond: "Woah, this is the most money I've ever seen in one place before!"

Blaze: "Same. But if there is THIS good of loot here, imagine what is in the captain's quarters!"

The pair bolt into the captain's quarters, where there are chests and chests of gold, and a pile of blueprints on the table. Blaze goes directly for the chests, while diamond slowly goes through the blueprints, seeing if his are there. Sadly, there isn't. But what there is, are some blueprints for making swords of each type. A pile on the right has swords for: water, fire, grass, fighting, dark, and dragon. The blueprint in the middle is laid out and is labeled; fairy. And all of the other types are on the left side. All of the blueprints have the signature: Dabra in the bottom right corner.

Diamond: "We need to get out of here, NOW."


	10. Chapter 9

Blaze: "Wait. Why do we need to get out of here, and leave all of this AWESOME treasure behind?"

Diamond: "Something's not right... " _I need an excuse… Wait, I got it._ "Why would all of this treasure be guarded by such a simple trap?"

Blaze: "Guess you're right… Ya, let's get out of here. I've already got all of the gold I can carry."

They run out of the captain's quarters, running face-to-face with the kadabra. The unowns are surrounding the ship, leaving no where to leave.

Diamond: "You again?"

Kadabra: "But of course. While I already have swords for both of your types, I don't need you spoiling my plans, so I'm just going to throw you into it." _Is he going to be the typical bad guy and spoil the mission?_ "So, say goodbye, legend!"

Diamond and Blaze get sucked into a portal, where there is just a barren wasteland. Something like worm holes are appearing on the ground and in the air, different creatures from different dimensions swapping places. _Oh god, it's worse than I thought. He isn't just teleporting to different dimensions with the consequences of the dimensions being destroyed. He's INTENTIONALLY causing havoc, breaking the lines in between the dimensions. This HAS to stop!_

Diamond: "BLAZE!"

Blaze: "Yes?"

Diamond: "We HAVE to stop this guy from destroying the place. If the dimensions merge together, there will be NO surviving, for anyone!"

Blaze: "Alright… How do we do that?"

Diamond: "Knowing that kadabra, he probably has a kill switch for them in a pocket dimension. Find that dimension, kill that kadabra, save the worl- I mean- save everything!"

Blaze: "Okay! Since you know more about this, I'll let you take the lead."

Diamond: "We must act quickly, he's probably had this going for a day already, so we have 6 days until the dimensions merge fully with no boundries."

Days until destruction: 6

The pair is running around the place, avoiding any beams they can. Looking for a beam that doesn't have anything going through it… But through endless hours of searching, they can't find anything.

Blaze: "Why isn't this 'pocket dimension' anywhere?"

Diamond: "I don't quite know. But now that I'm thinking about it: pocket dimensions don't play by the normal rules, but by their own rules. So pocket dimensions would probably look different then all of these other beams here. Have you found anything?"

Blaze: "Nope. But I-I'm a LITTLE bit tired from all of this walking."

Diamond: "Okay, we'll get some sleep, but wake up early, it's going to be a long, grueling day tomorrow"


	11. Chapter 10

Days until destruction: 5

Diamond wakes up, with Blaze still asleep. _I'm just beginning to realize how cold it is in here. Luckily we had Blaze here to keep us warm_

Diamond: "Blaze… Blaze!.."

Blaze: "Urg. I'm up…"

Diamond: "Good. We have work to do. We should start going so the universe doesn't implode on us in our sleep."

Blaze: "O-Okay. I'm just not an early riser."

Diamond: "That's alright. I don't know how time works in here, but we should probably head out."

Blaze: "Alright."

They go out and seek the difference. But still are unable to find anything. Nocturnal creatures are already starting to fall through the portals.

Diamond: "Urg. This isn't working! There's only one thing left to do here…"

Blaze: "And that is?..."

Diamond: "Dimension hopping. We'll have to jump across space and time to find it."

Blaze: "So just, jump in a portal?"

Diamond: "Yes. I'll let you choose which one we go through."

Blaze reluctantly jumps through a portal, Diamond fallowing him.

Days until destruction: 4

Diamond and Blaze wake up in a pocket dimension. The only key features being that there is a lush grassland. Grassy hills surround the place, the kadabra is in the middle of the grassland, being surrounded by the unowns.

Kadabra: "Well, I see you've solved the first puzzle in three days. Too bad now you don't have time to save anything."

Diamond: "WRONG! We're ending you now!"

Kadabra: "Heh. Did you REALLY think it would be that easy? You two really ARE idiots!"

A fight breaks out, Diamond and Blaze, against the kadabra and the unown. But Diamond and Blaze quickly get overwhelmed, being pushed to the ground.

Kadabra: "Heh, you are even WEAKER than I thought. Maybe, in another time, you could've beaten me. Guess That'll never happen, since there is NO way to get stronger in the matter of days. Especially here. Goodbye, legend."

Diamond: "I may not be a legend anymore, but now I'm a hero. And heroes always win, you'll see."

Kadabra: "Good luck with that. See you in hell."

The kadabra throws down a black knife with a purple diamond shape in the center of the hilt. A black and purple portal comes out of it, sucking in Diamond and Blaze.

Blaze: "Did you mean that stuff?... About us winning?"

Diamond: "Yes I did Blaze, yes I did. Now let's kick us some kadabra butt, shall we?"

Blaze: "Of course! I'm right behind you!"

Days until destruction: 3

Diamond and Blaze are in a creepy tower, making their way to the top, ghost pokemon chasing them all the way up. They can't fight them that much, since they can't hurt them. Plus, they seem to be not so bad, just their instincts are taking over, forcing them to chase outsiders. Floor, after floor. Ghost pokemon, after ghost pokemon. It seems like it never ends.

Diamond: "It just never ends!"

Blaze: "Is this some kind of trap."

Diamond: "Wait. Not trap, puzzle! It actually DOES never end, because we keep going the normal way! We have to go a different route. Think, what would a GHOST do in this situation, since the NORMAL way isn't working."

Blaze: "By… Going through a wall?"

Diamond: "Exactly! There has to be a fake wall around here."

Blaze: "Well if it is the same, it keeps making copies of that ghost that is following us. Speaking of which, they appear to slowly be coming for us!"

Diamond: "Then we need to start searching, and fast!"

They search for a wall, but the ghosts are catching up too quickly. Closer, and closer. One swiped at Blaze, but Diamond pulled him out of the attack.

Diamond: "I found it!"

Jumping through a fake wall, leading to a small cavern. Noiverns and Zubats litter the ceiling.

Diamond: "Be very, very quiet."

Blaze nods in agreement, and they travel down the hallway, leading to a cavern with bones littering the floor. A small cave is on the other side of the cavern, something big is inside of there.

Days until destruction: 2

Diamond: "Okay, there is something in there, and I don't think we want to find out what."

Blaze: "Agreed, we should find another way out… If it's not already waking up!"

A dig dragon steps out of the cave. It looks angry, as if it wants to kill every single thing in the universe. It lunges at Diamond, but a portal opens up in front of him, the dragon jumping right through it. Portals are everywhere in the cave, slowly floating around.

Diamond: "The portals must be creating themselves now! There is no way to stop them, unless we find that kill switch"

Blaze: "There's a way out, right where that dragon was sleeping! If we can make it through there, we'll be fine!"

Diamond: "Except for the fact that we have to go through a lot of portals to get there. Who knows how much time will pass before we get to the other side!"

Blaze: "Got any better ideas?"

Diamond: **Sigh** "Guess you're right. Let's go."

They go through the portals hoping to make it in time for the world to last just a LITTLE bit longer.

Days left until destruction: 1

They make it to the other side, both of them being a little bit burnt, but other than that, they're fine.

Diamond: "I think that was only twenty hours, so we still should have some time to get to kadabra, and destroy him.

Blaze: "Alright, let's go!"

Stepping through the corridor, there is the kadabra. When they step in, the door is sealed shut, and the sides open up to a pit of grinders.

Kadabra: "Well. Looks like this is it, whatever happens in these next few moments will decide the fate of the barrier between the dimensions. But I have a feeling it's about to get destroyed."

Diamond: "Truly poetic, but we're here to make sure that it NEVER breaks."

The final fight breaks out, a two against one, but Diamond and Blaze are still having trouble fighting this kadabra. The walls are slowly breaking, revealing portals behind them. Since they began the adventure, Diamond and Blaze's teamwork has definitely improved. _We have to win this fight. For the worlds, for my friends, for all that is good and evil. We have to- no, we WILL win this fight._ The kadabra grabs onto Blaze and tries to push him into the grinders. _Oh no!_

Blaze: "If I'm going down..." _Wait…_ "Then you're…" _Nonono_ "Going down…" _STOP IT!_ "WITH ME!"

Diamond: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Blaze and the kadabra both go down into the pit, their bodies both being grinded up into tiny, tiny pieces. Blood is still left on the blades of the grinders.

Diamond: "N-N-No. This- This can't be happening. WHY! Why did it have to be Blaze!" **Sob. Moan.** "Why couldn't it have been me! He has just a boy! A small, boy that didn't know much about the world!" **Sob. Sniffle.** "He would-He would've wanted me to move on, and save the world. Don't worry, Blaze." **Sniffle** "You and your bravery will never be forgotten."

Diamond walks into the next room, where a warehouse full of the dimension knives are kept, and flips the kill switch. A purple spark releases from all of the knives, except for one that he's holding.

Diamond: "I know I can't kill all of the knives, only the ones in the warehouse. But while most of the dimensions are being patched together, I'll visit an old friend."

Diamond throws down the knife, a portal comes out of it. When he steps through, he can see a victini in the tree in front of him. The victini drops down to the ground. _He's grown, but still wears his blanket as a cape and carries his doll everywhere with him._

Diamond: "Long time no see, Victini."


End file.
